Redclaw
by Undead Fox
Summary: The one once outcast, returns home to a life thought lost. He is just in time to protect the bridge he thought he had long ago burned. Rated M for blood and violence, maybe some foul language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Redclaw**

The ferret sat in front of a fire, his tunic undone as it was every night as he stroked a scar on his stomach, which was mirrored by an identical one on his back. His eyes were distant as he stared at the flames, remembering the life he threw away.

He saw boots out of the corner of his eye and his second in command came over, "Erin."

The fox plopped down next to him and nodded, handing him a roasted apple, "Red."

The ferret took the apple and bit. After chewing he said, "The new recruit holding up?"

Erin nodded as he bit his own apple, "That mouse, Barley? Marley…"

Red rolled his eyes, "You mean Farley."

Erin nodded, "That's him. He seems to have a problem with Lefty."

Red snorted and a small, rare smile slid onto his muzzle, "Yeah. But everybody's got a problem with Lefty."

Lefty was the rat sergeant in charge of every green recruit. And he got on everybody's bad side. Even Red's. But he knew what he was doing. He was the only survivor from his father's old hoard, and had saved Red's life when he was young.

Red looked down at his paws. Though it was difficult to see in the firelight, they were deep red, they had been for many seasons, and the left had six claws, instead of five. They were what gave him his name, Redclaw. The rumor among the others was that he killed his enemies by ripping their throats out, and that he enjoyed it so much he would soak his hands in their blood. In truth Red never killed anybody in cold blood. Only a few enemies here or there when he had no choice or who didn't know when they were outclassed. Except, of course for the one that had caused his life to go downhill.

Leaning forward he sighed and rubbed his temples, Why did he poison him? He could have just put ink in his tea instead of wolfs bane. He felt a paw on his shoulder. Jerking upright Red slapped the appendage away.

"Don't touch me!"

Then he saw the concerned look in his comrade's eyes and his shoulder's slumped, "I'm sorry. Just bad memories."

The fox nodded, "I understand."

He stood up and again rested his paw on his shoulder, "Listen, Veil…"

The ferret turned and snapped at the other, "No! Only one beast has the right to call me by that name."

The fox raised his paws in surrender, "Fine, fine, but listen Red. We've known each other for a long time. We share the same ideals, and a desire to change how people see our kinds. I'd like to consider us friends. If you ever want to talk about your past. I'll be here."

The fox settled back down against the log and closed his eyes, arms folded over his chest. Redclaw walked over to his pack and unrolled his sleeping mat. Laying down on the cowhide he looked up at the twinkling stars and sighed. The image of a lovely mouse maid appearing to him. As he drifted off to sleep he dreamt of the life he'd thrown away with his own foolishness, and of the mouse he'd grown up knowing, softly whispering…

"Bryony…"

Redclaw woke to the rising sun, like clockwork. The ferret sat up and stretched his back. After closing his tunic he grabbed his pack and pulled it onto his shoulders. Then his picked up his weapon. It was an iron rod, about as long as he was tall, with a small ball shaped into one end. At the other was a paw shaped mass, with razor sharp hooks where the claws should have been, giving the weapon it's name, the Iron Claw. Resting the ball on the ground he walked over to Erin and nudged his boot, "Wake up."

The fox jumped slightly, his paw darting down to the dagger he always slept with. After realizing he wasn't in danger he sighed and snapped, "Cripes Red! Why is it I always have to wake up in the middle of the good dreams?"

Red snorted, "Don't know", he looked over at the seven other stirring forms around the clearing, "How are we doing on food?"

The fox's smile faded, "Not good. We'll be out by tomorrow, the day after if we ration ourselves.

Red nodded, "Right", taking a deep breath he set his face, "Then let's get moving!"

The ferret marched over to the waking males of his clan. Each of them was either a fox or ferret, except for Lefty, the sergeant and old hoard beast, and Farley, the newest member.

Red stood over the mouse now. The young mouse rolled over, his oversized tunic covering his entire body. His snore rattled the teeth in Red's mouth.

"Oi! Wake your tale up!"

The mouse rolled back onto his side and pulled his hood over his face, "Gooway. M'tired."

Redclaw growled and grabbed the child by the back of his tunic and shook him roughly, "I said get up! We're movin' out."

The mouse whined, "But why do we hafta gettup so early?"

Red sat the mouse down roughly, "Because we do. Remember, you wanted to come along with us. You wanted to see the country, have an adventure. Well this is part of it. And we're only one day out, and still in Mossflower! What do you think will happen when the seasons change and we leave for more hostile territory?"

The mouse's eyes widened, "Hostle teritry?"

Redclaw's face was impassive, but inside he was smiling, this was exactly what he'd wanted, "Of course. We're drifters. That means we do whatever work we can find wherever we find it. We might make some enemies doing this."

Farley's eyes dropped and his young mind raced. He didn't want to do anything dangerous, just go have some fun. When he looked back up he whimpered and mumbled, "Mr. Red? Can you take me home?"

The ferret did let a small smile slip over his face momentarily as he said, "If that's what you want."

Then he turned and shouted, "About face! We're going back!"

That night as they neared Farley's den. The young mouse walked alongside Lefty, his head hung dejectedly. The rat, seeing his plight, signaled for Erin. The fox trotted to catch up with them. Once he came alongside the mouse he smiled, "Hey my young friend. What's the matter? I thought you wanted to go home?"

The mouse shrugged, "I'm pathetic. I couldn't even be brave enough to make it outside the forest."

Erin shook his orange head, "Nah you did fine. You just aren't cut out to be an adventurer yet", glancing up at his boss he said, "Tell you what", he looked back down, "When we come back to this area in a few seasons we'll swing by, and you can try again then."

That perked the young mouse right up, "Thanks Mister Erin!"

Then there was a shout from up ahead and Farley's smile disappeared, "Dad?"

The small grass and log hovel had smoke drifting up from it's stonework chimney. Inside the small structure were two beds, several cupboards, a hearth oven which provided heat. And occupying this small but cozy home was a middle aged mouse and his teenaged daughter.

The female carried a small loaf of oat bread from the oven over to the table to cool as her father tossed a green salad. She smiled at him and said, "Are you using that rosemary dressing I like so much?"

The older male nodded, "Yep", he glanced outside and saw torches approaching. Smiling he said, "Looks like your brother came to his senses earlier than we thought he would. It's hardly even dark yet."

A few minutes later they heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it", the daughter said.

She opened the door with a smile on her face, which disappeared as she heard, "My my, aren't you pretty."

Redclaw turned to Lefty and said, "Keep the boy here", then he dropped his pack and clasped his Iron Claw in his paws. Farley tried to follow him and the others as they ran off, but the grizzled yet strong paws of Lefty picked him up and held him tight. The ferret and his eight comrades ran towards the noise. Erin appeared next to his boss, daggers in paw. The fox looked at the ferret and nodded before he and the other three foxes took off, taking a significant lead as their longer legs came into play. They didn't hear another shout, but as the ferrets drew nearer they could hear sobbing coming from the hut. Redclaw burst thru the undercover to see Erin sitting on the ground outside the hut, with the door standing ajar, holding onto the father who was sobbing.

Redclaw looked inside, the place had been trashed, looted. Turning to the father he said, "What happened Samuel?"

The mouse pointed to the east, "Rats, a lot of them. They robbed us, took all our food. And my wife's old jewelry. And Mr. Redclaw, they took Elizabeth."

Redclaw cringed. Then he squared his shoulders, "Don't worry Sam. We'll get her back."

Erin nodded and pointed off into the trees, "I've already sent the other foxes after them."

Just then Lefty came cautiously walking into the small clearing, with Farley in tow. The young mouse broke away and ran to his father. The older mouse winced as his son dove into his arms, and that's when Redclaw noticed that he'd been beaten pretty badly. One thing was for sure, they didn't take his daughter without a fight.

Suddenly the mouse coughed and blood ran from his lip, and he leaned over, groaning. Red's eyes bugged when he saw the broken dagger blade jutting from his back. Farley squeaked and cried, "Papa? Papa!"

Red pulled the boy away, giving him back to Lefty and saying, "Wait here", then he moved over to the injured mouse, who had slid down Erin's chest to lay on the ground. He was wheezing now, having trouble breathing, "Sam?"

The mouse turned his weary eyes onto Red and mumbled, "Don't let them keep her."

Red nodded, "I won't", he looked up at Erin and then over at Lefty and Farley. After a moment of thought he said, "Take them to Redwall."

The fox's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Red nodded and pointed in the direction the other foxes had gone. As the other ferrets in the group took off he said, "Yes I'm sure. We'll get the girl and meet you there", turning back to his friend he said, "I'm sure you know the way."

Then he ran off with the others. Erin scooped up Samuel carefully, cradling him against his larger chest. Then he ran to the south, hoping to see a large sandstone bell tower before too long.

Lefty pulled on Farley's paw, tugging him in the same direction, "C'mon."

Farley stumbled along crying, "My papa's d-dyin'!"

His sniffling carried on for nearly an hour as the two trudged along, Lefty's age and Farley's youth slowing them down. Finally, as the second hour of crying drew near and the full moon rose high in the sky Lefty barked, "That's it! I can't stand this blubberin'", wheeling on the boy he picked him up by the back of his tunic and shook him roughly, "Shut yer yap or I'll give you something' ta cry about."

The boy's tear filled eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the big rat. Lefty's eyes softened at his expression and he set him down gently, "Ach. I'm sorry boy. But ye can't keep bellyaching' like this. It only slows us down."

Farley sniffed and wiped his nose, "But he's my p-papa."

Lefty grimaced as the boy began to cry again. He patted his shoulder and muttered, "I know. I know. And if ya don't want him to die yer gonna hafta suck it up and get movin'."

As the sun came above the horizon Erin heard a bell tolling nearby and ran towards it. The mouse in his arms was barely breathing, and the insides of his ears were pale. The mouse's eyes cracked open for a moment and he whispered, "Where are we?"

The fox didn't answer, he simply drew a deep breath and shouted, "REDWALL ABBEEEEY!"

There was a moment's pause, then an otter stuck his head out over the wall, "Who goes there?"

Erin looked up and shouted, "I have an injured mouse here. He needs a healer immediately!"

The otter saw the blood all over the mouse and fox and shouted, "Open the gates! Quickly! Get a healer!"

The large gates opened and several otters armed with javelins came out, along with two mice in green robes. They wordlessly took Sam and moved him past the doors, heading straight for the largest building. The otters stayed behind, each eyeing Erin dubiously, some with outright hostility. Then another mouse came out. This one was female. Middle aged, she could be considered beautiful for her species.

"Hello. I am Abbess Byrony. Won't you come in?"

Redclaw and his ferrets ran full out thru the trees, trying to catch their vulpine comrades. Suddenly he stopped dead and held up his six-clawed paw clenched in a fist, the signal for a stop. Then he looked up into the branches of a nearby tall pine, "How many?"

One of his foxes dropped down, silent in the night, "Around three dozen. They've set up a bunch of tents. I've got no idea where they're keeping the girl."

Redclaw narrowed his eyes as he looked over the enemy camp, "Alright. Thanks Dewclaw. Everybody spread out, try and find the girl. Don't engage unless you have to. When I whistle, meet back at Redwall. Erin will be waiting for us there with the father."

There was a round of quiet Ayes before the other ferrets and foxes slunk off into the night once again. Redclaw slipped nearer to the camp, moving towards a particularly large tent. Going off the opening in the roof he could guess that there was a fire inside, which prevented him from seeing the entire interior. He was about to move on when he heard the whimpers.

The sound stopped the ferret cold. Slinking over to the tent he drew a small knife and cut a small hole in the side, near the ground. Sliding a claw into the hole he pried it open slightly and looked inside. He could see a large rat sitting at a table, eating some kind of fish. The rodent was dressed in tattered silks and had a large rapier stuffed into his belt.

"Corsairs? What are they doing so far inland?"

The ferret turned his vision, scanning the rest of the structure. And his eyes widened when he saw her. Elizabeth looked as though she'd fought the entire time, she was battered and bruised, dried blood in her fur and her left eye was swollen shut. Her dress was in tatters, and she was missing one of her woven reed sandals. Not that it mattered, it looked like that footpaw had been broken. Despite these injuries she still had her good eye locked on her captor.

The rat's eyes never left her either. Of course his eyes held a more hungry look, one that no amount of food would satisfy. Suddenly there was the sound of boots approaching quickly, "Oi! You!"

Redclaw looked up to see a pair of rats coming towards him quickly. The ferret growled and slipped away from the tent, but the rats pursued him, "Oi! Get back her ya lily livered scum nose!"

Redclaw smirked and ducked behind a tree, just past the camp's border. He drew the Iron Claw and clutched it tightly. As the first rat ran past his tree he swung, knocking him out with a solid blow to the head from the rounded ball. Swinging the weapon back around the razor sharp claws caught the other rat right between his legs. The rodent dropped the curved dagger he held and his paws shot to his groin as he drew a deep breath. Before he had a chance to scream Redclaw spun the weapon back around and cracked him over the head with the iron ball, knocking him out cold. As the bleeding rat dropped to the ground Redclaw looked back towards the camp.

Reaching down Red snatched a dagger from the belt of the wounded rat. Leaving the Iron Claw leaning against a tree he slunk back towards the leader's tent. Picking up his small knife from where he dropped it and again peeked thru the hole. He saw that the corsair was laying on a small cot. On the ground next to the cot were most of his clothes, and Red rolled his eyes. Then he cut the hole wider, sliding the knife down to the ground, leaving a tear nearly half his height in length. Slipping thru he quickly moved over to Elizabeth's side. He covered her mouth to keep her from shouting and put a claw to his lips, "Shhh."

The mousette nodded and he released her, then cut her bindings. He jerked his head towards the hole and helped her along. Elizabeth carefully crawled out the hole and turned to help Red thru when she felt rough paws grab her by the scruff of the neck and lift her up. The small mouse shrieked in pain. Red winced as he heard the corsair behind him jump from his bed. Red dove thru the hole , tackling the rat that held Elizabeth to the ground. A swift punch to the jaw laid him flat as Elizabeth scrambled towards the tree line.

The other rat tried to chase her, but Redclaw threw his legs out and tripped him up. The rat fell flat on his face. Red scrambled onto his back and punched him right at the base of the skull, knocking him out as well. Immediately Red placed two claws in his mouth and whistled loudly. He then turned and ran , scooping up the limping Elizabeth as he ran. He completely forgot The Iron Claw in his haste to leave.

The young girl in his arms just cried happily and clung tightly to his chest, "Thank you Mister Red."

The ferret didn't respond, focusing his entire mind on running, especially once he heard the uproar behind him. They had just broken the tree line when there was a thump and Red stumbled, but kept his feet and continued running, knowing that only a fox could outrun him, even with the extra weight of Elizabeth.

As day broke he saw the sandstone bell-tower thru the trees. And slowed to a walk, cradling the small field mouse in his arms, sleeping off her trauma. Red winced, his back had started aching halfway thru their run. As he staggered up onto the dirt road he was actually thanking the stars for all the scars he'd accumulated thru the seasons. That and the fact that he was wearing gloves, specially made for his six clawed paw.

He was maybe thirty paces from the front gates when his vision suddenly blurred, and his back gave a sudden surge of agony. Red grunted and kept walking as his eyesight began to fade, finally collapsing in a heap only ten paces from the door. The last thing he heard before he faded into darkness was Elizabeth shouting, "Mister Redclaw! Help! HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Redclaw**

**Chapter Two**

Erin looked down at the Abbess and smiled, "Thank you Ma'am. I'd like that very much. But I think first I should wait for my friend. He is bringing that male's young son."

The Abbess smiled, "Then I shall wait out here with you."

This caused the otters to speak out, the largest of them stepping forwards and shouting at the others, "Oh would you stop yammering so much! The Abbess has made her decision and we're gonna abide by that."

The mouse smiled at him and said, "Thank you Skipper."

The otter bowed his head slightly, "Marm."

Then Bryony turned back to Erin, "So how did you find your friend there?"

Erin quickly told how he and the others had found Sam. That in turn told of him telling how their little group had formed.

"…And that's all there is really. Red just wanted to change the way things were, and make the world a better place."

The Abbess was about to respond when one of the otters snapped, "Unbelievable."

The otter known as Skipper crossed his arms and the Abbess said, "Do you have something you wish to contribute, Swift?"

The otter, who appeared the youngest out of the group, nodded, "Aye Marm. I think this fox here just fed you a load of tripe!"

Erin crossed his own arms and leaned back in the chair slightly. This caused his long green cloak to fall away, revealing his tattered brown pants, muddy boots, and dark red tunic. It also allowed his daggers to come into view. This caused every otter to narrow their eyes and grip their javelins a little tighter. The Fox took note of this and kept his voice calm, "You calling me a liar?"

The young otter glared at the fox and said, "Sure as the wind will fill my sails. We all know how your kind'll say anything to get what they want. You just haven't come out and demanded it yet."

Erin felt his ire rising, "Listen boy..."

The otter however, ignored him, instead letting himself grow confident with himself. He moved to position himself between the Abbess and Erin, "Marm. I really don't think it's a good idea you gettin too cozy with this varmint here. He'd probably try and sell you his own mother if ya asked", the otter scoffed , "And she'd probably try and double the price!"

The otter laughed as Erin jumped up, his boots kicking up dust as he growled, "Boy! You better watch your mouth!"

Though the fox stood a full head taller than him, the otter felt he had numbers on his side if things got violent, while unbeknownst to him, Skipper had ordered the others to stand down and wait. The young otter smirked and met the vulpine's eyes, "Ah, struck a nerve did I?"

The fox jabbed a claw into the younger male's chest, "I will not stand here and listen to you disrespect the dead like that!"

The otter crossed his arms, but kept one paw on his javelin. He scoffed and turned his back, "Probably died running, like a thief in the night."

Those words broke Erin's last nerve. As the otter strolled casually back towards his kin the fox snapped, "Stop and face me boy", as he drew his daggers.

The young otter smirked, "Why", he turned and faced the fox, javelin at the ready in front of him, "So you can run me thru? Maybe gut me like a trout?"

Erin snarled, "No", he threw his daggers down, both sticking point down in the earth. He then threw himself at Swift, "So I can whip your sorry tail!"

The young otter was so surprised that he failed to notice Erin's clenched paw come sailing right into his face, knocking him to the side. The other otters jumped towards them, but were stopped by a paw signal from Skipper, who just looked at them and shook his head.

Swift felt his weapon jerked from his paws right before he felt another blow hit him squarely in the stomach, doubling him over. Then a single paw was around his throat, lifting him from the ground. He gagged and scratched at Erin's wrist, until he was forcefully slammed to the ground, flat on his back, when he was released and gasped for air. He glared up at the fox who'd soundly beat him in front of half his clan.

Erin said, "If I hadn't been raised so well, I'd spit on you, for you truly disgust me. Only the lowest scum disrespect the dead. Oh and my mother did die running, running with me in her arms as an army of rats chased her, intent on skinning her, and **Eating **her."

He then turned and looked past the other otters, "Hello Lefty."

Everyone wheeled around to see the aging rat standing there with Farley. The rat chuckled and patted the young mouse on the shoulder, "And that m'boy, is why Erin is second in command."

Behind Lefty were the other three foxes and four ferrets. Erin walked calmly over and picked up his daggers, returning them to their sheaths, before walking past the stunned otters and to his friends. He knelt in front of Farley and smiled, "Your dad is going to be fine pal."

The young mouse shrieked happily and bounced into Erin's arms, throwing his own tiny arms around the fox's neck, "Tank you fer savin' my papa!"

The fox laughed back and patted him on the back, "You are very welcome", he looked to the otters and said, "Would one of you please take him to his father?"

Skipper nodded, "Sure", he then looked to Swift, "Get up boy, and take this here babe to his papa."

The younger otter gawked, "Pa! Aren't you gonna do anythin'! That fox...!"

He was interrupted by his father shouting, "That fox defended his mother's honor from a horrible young beast that I am ashamed to call my son", he turned back to Erin as Swift glumly led Farley thru the great gates, "And defended it well I might add, who taught ya ta scrap so well?"

Erin shrugged, "Lefty here taught us all the basics, but the rest just kind of came to us", he then noticed that Red wasn't there, "Hey, Where's Red?"

the ferret known as Dewclaw shrugged, "He gave the signal to fall back so we did. we didn't see him on the way back, but the camp was in an uproar."

Erin grasped the ferret by the shoulders and said, "Are you sure Dewie?"

The ferret sighed, "Yes I am. Why do you always ask?"

Erin released his comrade and rubbed his jaw, "Alright. Red gave the order to fall back, so I'll respect that . He has until morning, if he's not here then we go back after him", he turned back to the Abbess, "Ma'am. I'm horribly sorry to ask, but could we wait inside the walls? It sounds as if my friends here really stirred up a hornet's nest of trouble."

Bryony smiled and nodded, "Of course. Are any of you hungry? We were about to sit down for breakfast when you arrived , Erin."

The lead fox smiled softly and bowed his head, "That would be lovely Ma'am."

As the sun grew dark, the small band of warriors began to grow worried that their leader hadn't returned. After they had dined with the Redwallers in the great hall, they had taken to a small corner outside near the east gate, intending to take up some much needed sparring. Usually living in the wild, they usually got their practice sparingly. This would be the first time they could actually regulate it.

Several hours later the eight warriors sat lounging against the large red wall. All of them had shed their tunics and boots, the clothes neatly folded and set into individual piles near their various weapons and packs. They had gathered quite a crowd, who had cheered for their new visitors. Many of the females were either drooling over the displays of strength and technique, or badgering their husbands to exorcize a little more. Unfortunately, Erin and the others had to intervene when the young ones, called Dibbuns, began trying to mimic their moves.

Just then the Skipper came over, a pair of his otters in tow, one of which was female. The skipper had changed from the brown pants he'd worn when he and his hunters had come to protect the Abbess, into a pair of fine green ones, which stopped at his ankles. His chest and footpaws were still bare. The female wore a white dress, and again no shoes. The other male was soaking wet, having apparently just come from swimming in the pond. He was wearing a simple loincloth, but had a dark green robe draped over his shoulder which he began to pull on as Skipper introduced them, "Gentlebeasts, this is my wife Brooke", the female gave a small wave, to which the others returned, "And my eldest son Cap."

Erin smiled and said, "Hello, I am Erin Redclaw", he listed off the ferrets first, "These are Dewclaw, Blackeye, Turly, and his brother, Burly", he then gestured to the foxes, "And these are Natini", he said pointing at the only female of their group, "And these are her brothers, Willow, and Runner."

Brooke stepped up and said, "Skip tells me that you whipped my son pretty good."

Erin lost his grin and said somberly, "Yes Ma'am, I did. He insulted my family's honor."

The female surprised him by patting him on the chest, "Oh don't worry about it. He was a stubborn little brat and I'm glad that somebody finally taught him a lesson", she gave her husband a look, "I just wish somebody in his family had done it first."

Skipper sighed and rolled his eyes, "The reason I came over is 'cause I wanted to thank ya."

He stuck his paw out and Erin shook it, saying, "I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but it really wasn't."

Just then the east gate opened and in strode the largest badger any of the warriors were likely to see. Each of their jaws dropped as the massive male hauled a large cart inside, piled high with chopped wood. The cart's seat was occupied by an elderly female badger, who once inside hopped down, with the aid of a cane, and said, "That's far enough Son. I can walk from here."

As soon as she was clear every Dibbun in sight made a beeline for the cart and began piling on. The badger just laughed as they began to chant, "Ride Sunflash! Ride!"

As the badger hauled the cart of cheering children and wood lengths up towards the main abbey building Erin said, "Who is THAT?"

Skipper said, "That's Sunflash of Brocktree. Also known as Sunflash the Mace. He's the protector of the abbey right now, and an old friend of the Abbess'. She helped free him from Swartt Sixclaw."

That name caught Erin's attention, "Sixclaw you say?"

Cap nodded, "Yeah, he was that ferret warlord who passed thru here ten seasons ago."

Brooke shuddered, "He was a vile, cruel vermin", she then quickly said, "No offense intended!"

Dewclaw shook his head, "None taken", and the others nodded. He pointed to Lefty, who was resting asleep under a tree, "Old Lefty used to run in that villain's crew. And look at him now, he wouldn't hurt a fly. When I first joined up with Red and Erin Lefty would tell us how horrible it used to be. S'why he left. Just packed up and quit, he got tired of all the violence."

Erin nodded, then turned back to the otters, "I hope none of you will hold his past against him. He's not really such a bad guy, just very, blunt."

Skip shrugged, "I can't speak for everybody here, but I know my kin and clan will give him a chance."

That night at dinner Erin and his friends told stories of all their adventures to the creatures of Redwall. Though all of the young and elderly were gone to bed by the time they had done, there were still a good score of them in the great hall as the sun began to rise. They were just considering finding rooms for their guest when they heard the shout, "Help! HELP!"

Each of the warriors, save of course for Lefty, ran towards the great doors, stopping only long enough to grab their weapons, before they were bounding across the courtyard in the direction of the shouts, followed by a few otters, a squirrel, and several mice. Erin and the others literally bounded up the steps to the top of the wall and looked over. They saw a small field mouse kneeling near a crumpled heap near the side of the road, and after a moment Dewclaw shouts, "It's Redclaw!"

It was then that Sunflash came thundering outside, awakened by another mouse who had heard the shouting. In his hands was a massive club, looking to be made of mahogany or oak.

"What's happening", he shouted.

Erin turned and shouted back, "Open the gates! And somebody get a healer!"

The large badger set his mace aside and pushed the gates open as Erin and Dewclaw scrambled outside and carried their leader inside, while Willow brought Elizabeth. They took the semi-conscious Redclaw inside, under the direction of Sunflash, and carried him up to the infirmary, where an aging mouse named Sister Withe came in with a lantern.

"Alright what's happened?"

As more lanterns were lit it became clear what had happened to Red, as the large wooden shaft jutting from his back became instantly and plainly visible. everyone in the room gave a nervous glance before the mouse grasped the shaft, and Redclaw hissed and came back awake.

When his eyes met Sister Withe's he instantly pushed himself up and tried to press back against the wall, to get as far away as he could. Erin took note of this and stepped between them, "Red! It's me! just calm down, you are inside Redwall."

the ferret looked around before taking a deep breath to calm himself, before he laid back down and closed his eyes. He pulled Erin down and whispered into his ear. When he finished he patted the fox on the shoulder.

Erin nodded to his friend before turning to Sister Withe, "He asks that you be careful. It's a crossbow bolt so the tip is probably barbed."

The grey mouse nodded and again stepped past the fox. She again grasped the shaft, once again bringing a hiss from Red. The mouse patted his arm, "I'm sorry dear. I'm trying."

She twisted the shaft as gently as she could, and watched as a pair of large barbs did reveal themselves. And every time she tried to withdraw the shaft they dug into the wound. Sister Withe sighed and shook her head, "I can't get it. The barbs keep digging in."

She released the arrow and took a step over to a basin to clean the blood from her paws. As she ran the clean water over them Erin asked her, "You've never done this before have you?"

the mouse again sighed, "No. We are a peaceful group. Other than an occasional accident I've never done anything this bad...what are you doing?"

Erin had called over one of the other foxes and said, "Ready? Go!"

Both of them shot their paws onto Red's back, and apparently caused him great pain, because he shouted loudly, before blacking out again. After a few moments they turned around. Both their paws were covered in blood, then the other fox, who turned out to be Runner, held up the bolt. Erin walked over to the basin and began to wash as he explained, "With a barbed arrow, you have to pull the wound apart to get it free. it's easiest to do if you have two beasts there", he took the bolt and cleaned it before giving up the basin. Walking back over to the others he handed the bolt to Blackeye, "Another for your quiver my friend."

The ferret pulled said quiver off his back and pulled out a bolt. Holding the two next to each other he saw that they were the same length and slid them both into the leather tube. when he saw the look Sunflash and Withe were giving him he said, "Wot? Bolts are bloody hard to make. You need a certain toipe of wood and special tools to shape it."

Sunflash nodded, "Very true", when Sister Withe gave him a look the badger shrugged, "Well it is."

Withe simply rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Now everybody out! These poor beasts need rest and they can't get it with a band of noisy buffoons crowding them! Out! OUT!"

They all filed out and were led to their rooms. the wanderers all shouted excitedly, and even Left broke into a smile, they would be sleeping comfortably tonight. Before she retired to her room Sister Withe returned to the infirmary and checked on her patients. Samuel was sleeping soundly, the herbs she'd given him right before going to bed for the first time had kept him asleep.

She moved over to her other patient and studied his face while she cut his shirt away and applied a bandage to his back. Withe knew that there was no way she could know this ferret, but for some reason she could not shake the feeling she'd seen him somewhere before. As she tightened the final knot she leant close and studied his features. He had many small scars all over his face, and a large one that ran across the middle, from his left temple, across his snout, skipping slightly over his lips, and ending at his bottom right jaw. One of his ears had a large chunk missing.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked back down and noticed his eyes were open, "OH! I'm sorry Mr. Redclaw. I don't mean to be rude."

The ferret propped himself up and shook his head, then whispered, "Don't worry about it", he looked over at another bed, "How's the girl?"

Sister Withe looked over at the form huddled next to Samuel and smiled, "She'll be fine, thanks to you", she turned her smile on the ferret, who'd rolled over onto his side, "That was a very brave thing you did."

Redclaw shrugged as best he could, "It was my pleasure."

He then coughed, bringing his paws up to cover his mouth. Sister Withe pointed to his gloves and said, "Do you always where those?"

Red shrugged, "Only when I'm around those I don't know. I am…disfigured."

Withe patted his paw, "Oh don't worry about that dear. Just get some rest and we'll talk in the morning. Maybe the Abbess will stop by to see you."

The ferret shook his head, "Abbess Meriam is still here? Good for her."

Sister Withe stopped in the door, "Well yes, but she's no longer Abbess, a young sister by the name of Byrony took her place several seasons ago. Wait do you know Meriam?"

But Redclaw didn't hear her. He simply muttered, "She's safe", then settled down to sleep, exhaustion and herbs overtaking him.

Withe would have said more, but Redclaw's gentle snores stopped her. So she simply doused the lanterns and went to bed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Redclaw**

**Chapter Three**

Dewclaw was the first to wake. He sat up and yawned wide, before standing from the bed, his eyes not even open as he stretched again and immediately dropped down and started doing push-ups. However he stopped when he heard a giggle, and his eyes shot wide at the feminine tone it carried. He looked up and noticed a pair of female abbey mice going about setting clean, pressed clothes for his companions, setting them where their old tattered clothes had been.

Dewclaw then remembered that all he was wearing was a breechcloth that was usually worn under his trousers. Sighing, Dewclaw finished his set of twenty, then stood to his full height and shooting the females a look. The two broke into a fit of giggles and ran from the room, leaving the baskets of clothes behind. Dewclaw smirked as he turned back to his own clothes, which had been replaced by a white, long sleeved shirt, plain brown trousers, and simple sandals. He pulled the pants on first, and found they fit fairly well, if a little large. To fix this he simply pulled his belt on. Next he slid the shirt on, leaving it un-tucked. Finally he slid the sandals onto his footpaws, finding them not uncomfortable. He plucked up his bow and quiver of arrows before moving outside, politely declining food as he walked thru the Great hall.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry yet."

The light brown ferret moved off to the area where he and his friends had been sparring the day before. He noticed that someone had left a broken plank there and he smirked, before grabbing the larger piece and setting it against the far wall. Digging a small hole he set the end in the dirt and buried it, to keep it in place. Then he slid his quiver onto his back and plucked an arrow. Drawing the bow back he took a breath and sighted down the shaft, imagining a bull's eye. After a moment he released, and watched the arrow drive into the board. In his mind he relocated the bull's eye down a notch and drew again, repeating this until he had fired all of his arrows, leaving a line of twenty quivering shafts sticking out of the board.

Dewclaw didn't smile at this accomplishment, simply nodded, acknowledging that he had done it, before walking over and retrieving his arrows. Once his quiver was again full he started back towards the Great hall. As he passed the stand of apple tree though, he heard some odd grunting sounds. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked over. Pushing some low branches aside he saw a young mole babe, probably only a few seasons old, trying to reach a large red apple.

When the mole heard the branches move he looked up at Dewclaw and said, "Bur Aye! A ferrick!"

Dewclaw laughed, he'd never heard mole speech before. When he began to calm down he said, "Hello my little friend, are you having some trouble?"

The mole smiled at him and nodded, "Aye Zur! Moi muvver sent me to be collectin zum abbles for the brekkist table. But'n Oi can't reach!"

Dewclaw chuckled, "Well how about I help you then? How many do you need?"

After they had picked a small basket the mole babe, who's name was Goby, said, "This'n shud do noicely zur. Thankee very much."

Dewclaw chuckled as the Dibbun tried to carry the basket, which had to weigh nearly as much as he did, until Dewclaw scooped them both up, setting young Goby onto of his shoulders while holding the basket at his side, "Well since I haven't had breakfast yet either, why don't I just help you with that?"

The Dibbun was only up there for a moment before he said, "Uh-oh. Arrers."

Dewclaw nodded, "That's right arrows. And you should leave those alone so you don't hurt one of us. Alright Goby?"

The mole held onto Dewclaw's head as they walked thru the Great Hall doors. As he handed the basket to an abbey mouse who came over Dewclaw asked, "Alright Goby, where's your mother at?"

The mole babe released one of Dewclaw's paws pointed across the room, "Over there."

Dewclaw reclaimed the loose paw and walked towards a female mole in a brown frock that was almost as dark as her fur, a deep chocolate brown. Dewclaw stepped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

When she turned around he said, "Is this yours Ma'am."

The mole wife giggled and nodded, "Yezzur him is", she reached up and gently untangled her giggling child from his head, "I'm opin' that he bain't been causin' no trouble."

Dewclaw shook his head, "No trouble at all Mrs…?"

"Urthrose Spriggan."

Dewclaw shook her paw, "Nice to meet you Ma'am", then he shook young Goby's paw, "It was nice to meet you too Goby."

The young mole smiled and said, "Bait Miztur Dewclawz! Can I bees ur friend?"

Dewclaw smiled, "Sure. I can always use more friends", he patted Goby on his small shoulder, "If we're going to be friends, then call me Dewie."

The ferret then moved to sit by his other comrades, all of which were grouped together near one end of the large table. He sat down just as Erin stood up, the fox walking past at a leisurely pace, heading towards the stairs. About halfway to the infirmary he was passed by Sister Withe, who was practically running down the stairs. Erin's first thought was that something was wrong and he bounded up the stairs as quickly as he could. He practically smashed in the infirmary door, which jolted Redclaw awake.

"What the hell!"

The ferret fell to the floor with a thud and a groan before Erin came over and helped him up, saying, "What's wrong? What happened? Is one of the others hurt?"

Red snapped his claws to get his attention and said, "I don't know. I was asleep until you came barging in! And…wait."

Red had just realized he shouldn't have been able to snap with his gloves on. He looked down and saw his red stained paws and his blood ran cold, "Get the others together. Tell them we have to leave now."

Erin nodded and turned towards the door, to see it was blocked by Sunflash, who had a none too happy look on his face. The badger was joined by Skipped, Cap, and a big rabbit, whom Erin hadn't met yet. And also, in front of them all, was Abbess Byrony. Each of them had their arms crossed and were staring right at Redclaw, who's eyes were fixed on the Abbess. The mouse stepped into the infirmary and walked right past Erin, her eyes traveling over the ferret. He was still garbed in his black pants from the day before, but his boots had been removed and his tunic was long gone.

As her eyes met Red's she said, "Veil."

Redclaw flinched as if he'd been slapped in the face, "Byrony."

The hare was suddenly standing beside the mouse, an accusing finger jabbing into Redclaw's chest, "That's Abbess Byrony to you, you blighter."

Erin tried to step in the middle, but Redclaw shook his head, "Erin follow my orders. Gather the others. I believe our welcome's worn out."

The fox started to say something, but wound up nodding and leaving the room. Byrony gestured to Red's paws and said, "Redclaw. I'm surprised it didn't click immediately."

Redclaw clasped his paws together and muttered, "I know I'm not welcome here. I never will be again, not after what I've done. I poisoned poor Sister Myrtle, tried to kill Sister Withe. I betrayed your trust on more occasions then I can count", he was quiet for a moment, "I am happy you're alive though", he scoffed and sat on the bed, "I remember thinking, as it all faded to black, that all I'd done was by you a few seconds to run", he looked up at Sunflash, "I take it you saved her, right?"

The badger nodded and Byrony said, "Where have you been though? When Sunflash, Togget, and I left we were the only ones living on that rock."

Redclaw wiped his nose, finding it running and tears in his eyes for the first time in ten seasons, "The rat Lefty. He was a deserter from Swartt's hoard who just happened to be in the area. He found me after you left. I was barely alive and he nursed me back to health…him and Erin's mother Vina", this earned a slightly surprised look from the others, causing Red to chuckle, "Yeah that old scoundrel had found himself a quiet little nook to grow old in, just like he wanted. I think he even started to fall for the old vixen, I know she was smitten with him. And for four seasons life was good, I got back on my feet, with a new appreciation for life, a new family. One that wasn't bigoted against me for being a ferret. Then, late in our fourth season together, the rats came. A small group, maybe a dozen, but Lefty was all alone, and Erin and I didn't know how to fight yet. So Lefty told us to run.

We ran out the back door. Erin tripped and fell, hurting his leg so Vina picked him up to run. I was right behind her when the arrow hit her between the shoulder blades", he sniffed and wiped his eyes, "She was dead before she hit the ground. Lefty grabbed Erin and ran into the brush where we hid. Those rats ate her, burned the den. Left us homeless again", he looked up at Byrony, "Vina was a lot like you. Kind, gentle, wouldn't hurt a fly. She was a wonderful mother to Erin, and a good step-mother to me."

He was laughing, and laughing hard, "Look at me! Haha! C-crying just like the spoiled brat I was back then. Being faced by another angry group intent on wringing my neck, Hahaha, and the only reason they aren't doing just that is the fact that you're standing in the way! Haha!"

He slowly settled down and regained his composure, "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me, because I know you can't", he looked at Bryony specifically, "I'm just asking that you don't hate me, for being a stupid child, for making a foolish choice which killed someone who didn't deserve it in a million seasons."

Byrony surprised him by smiling gently. She then leaned forwards and kissed him on the forehead, "Did you forget? I raised you from a babe and taught you as well as I could. I thought you died to save me on that rock. I could never hate you Veil", she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him gently, " You are my son and I love you."

The ferret was, needless to say, dumbstruck. So much so that he couldn't move. He simply sat there, his jaw open and working up and down like a fish out of water, until finally it sunk in and he hugged her back, but only with his good left arm. That was still sufficient for him to stand up and completely lift her from the ground with a surprised, and very un-lady-like shout, "Veil! Put me down right now!"

The ferret turned and plopped her on the bed before stepping back, a wide smile on his face, "I'm so relieved! I thought you hated me for what I'd done."

Then the hare spoke up again, "Well I can't say I haven't had my reservations about you old boy. But if The Abbess here is willing to forgive you, then by jolly I will too!"

He clapped Red soundly on the back, drawing a low groan of pain from the ferret.

"Oh dear! That's jolly well my fault old bean. No hard feelings wot?"

Redclaw gave the hare a very angry look, "Y'know? I seem to recall you kicking me in the head all those seasons ago. Knocked me out cold", he smacked the hare on the back just as hard as he was and smiled, "Thanks for that. If you hadn't knocked me out I might've done something even more stupid."

The hare laughed loudly, "Ha ha! No problem old chap. Happy to help."

It was then that they heard a loud, "Hmph!"

Turning towards the door they saw Sister Withe standing there, footpaw tapping with her arms crossed, and an angry look about her face, "So I suppose you're just going to forgive him again eh? Just let him come back and stay again, just because he says he sorry?"

Byrony shook her head, "No, Withe. I'm simply listening to him, and telling him I forgive him", she patted Red…**Veil's**, paw, "If he is to stay he's going to have to convince more than just me. Meriam, Bella, Sister Myrtle, and yourself. He's already earned the trust of Skipper and his clan just by association with Erin. And I'm sure the Spriggans will back him for knowing Mr. Dewclaw, and by extension The Foremole. Not to mention Samuel and Elizabeth Fieldmouse, whom he helped in their time's of need."

The abbess stood to her full height, "I think he truly has changed for the better."

Veil stood and lifted his good paw, "Sister Withe, I understand your concern. I was a horrible little monster. But my time outside these walls has taught me the error of my ways", he looked at Byrony, "That being said, I don't plan on staying long."

Byrony gave him a confused look and said, "What?"

Veil smiled and settled his good paw on her shoulder, "I can't, it wouldn't feel right. This place just isn't my world anymore", he walked over to the window and looked out at the sprawling trees, "Out there is where I'm needed. I'm sure it will be many seasons before I decide to even try and come back."

He looked back at the small group, at Byrony, "I truly do appreciate everything you've done for me mother, I really do, but my work is still not done. My friends and I will stay only for a few days, just until I get back to full strength", he looked over at Withe, "If you do not wish to treat me I understand. My friends will be able to look after my wounds."

Withe was silent for a moment before saying, "Far be it from me to turn out an injured beast, weather I agree with them or not", she pointed at the ferret, "But don't think this means I'll forgive you. My trust is not so easily repaired."

Veil nodded, "Of course not", he then sat down on his bed and laid down on his side, wincing as it put pressure on his bad shoulder, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cut this short, but I'm very tired. May we continue this discussion later?"

Byrony nodded, "Of course", she then turned to Sunflash, Jodd, and Skipper and waved them out of the room, leaving just Sister Withe with Veil. The mouse walked up behind him and said, "Hold still I have to check this", she peeled back the once white fabric and said, "Looks like you'll be leaving us in about two weeks", she unraveled the bandage and replaced the pad and herbs, before binding it with a fresh wrap, "There you go."

Veil sat up and tested his shoulder, hissing immediately as it flared with pain. When it subsided he asked, "So how long till I can leave the abbey?"

Sister Withe gave him a look, "Did you not hear me? I said two weeks, so I meant two weeks. That bandage will need daily changing and it would be horribly inconvenient to try and do that in the wild", she picked up another wrap and said, "If you insist on moving about , then bind your arm to your chest with this, to keep your shoulder still."

Veil took a deep breath and let it out slow, "Fine", he held out his paw, "Show me how it's done, so that I can alert my comrades to the delay."

Sister Withe snorted as she began to bind his arm, "Delay? Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

Veil nodded, "We need to leave this region before the snow falls, as we've no solid shelter to protect us thru winter. We have yet to attempt a winter here, but I feel it would end with most of us dead."

Withe nodded, "Well I hope you get lucky", she finished the bind and said, "There. That will hold for a few hours. Would you like some help finishing to dress?"

Veil shook his head and easily pulled the white tunic over his head, sliding his free arm into the appropriate sleeve. He reached down and quickly slipped the sandals onto his footpaws. He looked up at the Sister, but she'd left, so he left the room as well, closing the door behind him. As he descended the stairs he felt suddenly self-conscious, for he knew his blood red paw stuck out against the white of his new shirt.

When he entered The Great Hall breakfast was almost over, most having left or were busy taking dishes to the kitchen. He spotted he group sitting at one end of the table, relaxing and laughing with several otters. Veil plopped down next to Dewclaw who did a double take as he noticed the empty sleeve, "Great Seasons! She cut your arm off!"

Veil chuckled, "No. It's tied to my chest to keep it still."

The other ferret let out a relieved sigh as the others let out a chuckle, "Oh good. So how long 'til we leave?"

Veil sighed and rubbed his face, "Two weeks, maybe a little more", he poured himself a glass of water and took a drink.

Dewclaw shook his head, "Two weeks? I thought you weren't welcome here?"

Veil shrugged, "Sister Withe has agreed to treat me. And who knows, I may patch things up here. Either way We're still leaving once I'm back to normal, provided winter comes late."

The others nodded in agreement before introducing their leader to their otter companions…


	4. Chapter 4

**Redclaw**

**Chapter Four**

They days passed slowly for Veil, as he was restricted to bed for most of it, especially when Sister Withe found out he would not be taking it easy from his constant training and physical upkeep. He first found out he was to be restricted to the infirmary during the third morning of his recovery. Sister Withe had been replacing his bandage when she told him.

"What? I can't stay in here!"

The mouse simply shook her head and tied down the wrap, keeping his right arm still, "Well you don't have any say in the matter. You are going to stay in this room", she smirked as she added, "Or do I need to get the Abbess?"

Veil was silent for a moment before saying, "Oh that's low."

The abbey sister chuckled, "But effective", she gently squeezed his uninjured shoulder, "I do need you to take it easy. Just for a few days. If your body isn't allowed to rest then that two week deadline will become a two _month_ deadline", she climbed out from behind him and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a small bowl, filled with powdered soap. She set it next to the rinse basin and began to wash her paws. When she turned back she saw nothing but an empty bed, and simply slapped a paw over her eyes.

After drying her paws Withe went out into the hall and looked around, trying to find her wayward patient. Instead she found Erin, "Have you seen Veil? He took off when I told him he had to rest."

The fox chuckled and shook his head, "That doesn't surprise me. For as long as I've known him, Red's been too free a spirit to be held in by walls, just because somebody tells him he should be", the fox began to walk past her saying, "If I see Red I'll tell him to come back."

Withe crossed her arms slightly, asking, "Why do you call him that?"

Erin stopped, confused, "What?"

Sister Withe stepped a little closer, "Why don't you call him Veil? It's his name."

The fox shrugged, "Because he asked me not to", he looked back down the hall from where he'd come, "He feels that he had tarnished that name in his youth, made it a weak and cowardly name. So he simply goes by Redclaw. We've been thru a lot together and so I respect his opinion a lot. If he asks me not to do something, I don't do it. Plain and simple", he turned and resumed walking, "Goodbye Sister Withe."

The female mouse sighed and walked down the hall, moving towards the stairs. Finding Jodd, Skipper, and a few others she asked that they keep their eyes out for Veil. She then went about her rounds, she had two other patients to treat.

Erin entered the room he and his friend had been given and saw something that surprised him. Dewclaw…talking to an otter.

A female otter.

The two looked over as they heard the fox's boots on the floor and Dewclaw nodded to his comrade, "Hey Erin. How's Red?"

The fox shrugged, "I'd assume he's fine. He managed to give Sister Withe the slip and is loose somewhere on the grounds", he walked over and smiled, "Who's your friend?"

Dewclaw smiled in return, "This is Glory. Glory, this is Erin."

The otteress offered her paw and Erin shook it as she said, "Pleasure to finally meet you. My family only came into Redwall yesterday, and the other otters have done nothing but talk about your group. The only ones I haven't been introduced to are Blackeye and your leader Veil", she noticed a look that passed quickly between ferret and fox and became confused, "Is that not right?"

Dewclaw answered first, "It is. But you shouldn't call him that. Call him Redclaw, or just Red. But never Veil."

The otteress nodded, "Sure, you know him best Dewie."

She then surprised both Erin and Dewclaw by leaning in and giving the ferret a quick peck on the cheek. The ferret's blush darkened his ears and the otter maiden blushed furiously herself before leaving the room in a hurry, overcome by a fit of the giggles. Dewclaw rubbed his cheek an Erin laughed, "Well well. Somebody's got themselves an admirer!"

The ferret glared at his friend, "Oh shut up!"

He got up and moved over to his bow and arrows, grumbling to himself as Erin put two and two together, "Oh Gods in Heaven, you like her too!"

Dewclaw wheeled on the fox and snapped, "So? It's not like it'd work out anyway. We're leaving in two weeks and she can't come along. Not to mention the fact that we're different…it just wouldn't work."

Erin actually had a hurt look on his face, "My family worked just fine thank you. I can't believe how hypocritical you're being. You joined our group so you could change things, make them better! And you've done a great job until now. You have helped a score of families and changed their opinions about ferrets just by yourself. I can tell you've already made a dozen or more friends at this abbey. And you're worried they might not accept it if something actually happened between you and that girl? Now who's being stubborn and narrow minded?"

Dewclaw sighed and sat on his bed, "I don't know. But there's just something about her. She captivates me Erin. I get lost in her eyes and her voice, I wish I knew what it was…"

Erin just laughed, "Just take your time and if it's meant to be, you'll find out what it is."

Dewclaw just sighed again and nodded…

Veil was found later that evening. He was sitting on top of the threshold for the main gates, his footpaws dangling outside the gates as he watched the wind blow in the trees, with their changing leaves. He sighed as he heard somebeast coming up behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed none other than Sunflash. The badger turned and sat against the section of rampart that Veil was sitting on. The badger's considerable height difference kept him at eye level for the seated ferret.

"You know. Byrony was worried you might've gone off and done something stupid", he said.

Veil shrugged, "I can't blame her. I disappear for ten seasons then just show up again out of the blue with a bolt sticking out of my back and a terrified mousemaid in my arms and a small group of armed ferrets and foxes at my side. I'm surprised she even let us thru the door."

Sunflash chuckled, "She is a good abbess. She seems to have this knack with others, to the extent that she can tell when some beast has good intentions or evil on their mind. In the seasons that I've been here she has avoided catastrophe and bloodshed on four occasions."

Veil smiled, "She always was good at that sort of thing. And very good with her words. She managed to talk me out of trouble more times than I can count."

The ferret turned himself around and hopped down off the wall, landing on the rampart beside Sunflash, "I never did thank you. For protecting her from Swartt."

The badger waved his large paw, "Don't worry about it. Had it been my mother out there and you had been there I'm sure you would have done the same."

Veil laughed at that, "Not back then I wouldn't have! I was such a mess I'd probably have turned and ran", he took a deep breath to calm himself, "I'm glad those days are behind me."

Sunflash patted the ferret on his uninjured shoulder, "So am I. Now we can be proper friends."

Veil smiled, "Very true", as he began to walk away he said, "Oh by the way. Sundew and Sandgall send their wishes."

Sunflash was silent for a moment, until the names clicked and he scrambled to his footpaws and ran to catch up with Veil, "Wait! You've been to my mountain?"

Several more days passed, during which Veil kept to his word and didn't train or spar with his friends. Though he would spend almost the entire day outside, simply sitting and feeling the sun on his body. As dawn broke on the fourteenth day he hopped out of his bed and began removing his bandages. Once they were off he rolled his shoulder and smiled when he felt no pain. He immediately dropped down and did a set of twenty pushups, laughing again as he still felt no pain. Literally jumping to his paws he yanked on his old dark green tunic and turned to the window. Throwing the shutters open his smile faded as he felt the cold.

His breath puffed in front of his face and he said grimly, "We'll be cutting it close."

He quickly left the room after gathering his gear, running past Sister Withe as she came to check on him. The abbey mouse noticed his free arm and sighed, before scurrying off to warn the Abbess. Veil shoved open the door to his comrade's room and shouted, "Wake up Gents! We're movin' out!"

Several of them started at his shout and fell out of bed, landing on the wood floor with solid thuds. Erin, who'd managed to remain in his bunk, stood up and yawned, "Has it been two weeks already?"

He glanced at Veil and snorted, seeing him standing there in his full gear, "Good grief Red, you really want to get out of here don't you?"

Veil shrugged, "I suppose I do. I know we've still got work to do out there so I want to get moving. Besides", he moved over to one of the large dormitory windows and threw open the shutters, letting in the cold air, "Winter is officially here. I'm hoping we can get lucky and make it south before the heavy snow hits."

The others nodded and began to stir, gathering their old clothes, freshly repaired and re-stitched before collecting their weapons and bags and following their leader out into the hall. As the group of ten descended to the Great hall they were surprised to see their new friends gathered there waiting for them. Jodd laughed and said, "Didn't think we'd let you run off without a jolly proper goodbye now did you?"

Veil smiled, "I suppose not."

The small band dispersed in amongst their friend and paws were shook in thanks and appreciation. As the two groups separated Lefty stayed with the Redwallers, smiling and shrugging, "I'm getting' too old for the rovin' you plan on doin' m'boy", he turned to face Byrony, "If you'll have me Ma'am, I'd like to stay."

Byrony smiled and spread her arms wide, "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Veil chuckled, "Suppose I should've seen that coming", he turned to look at the rest of his comrades, "What about any of you? Do any of you plan on staying?"

Eight pairs of eyes moved to rest on Dewclaw, who was standing next to Glory, their paws clasped. The two looked at each other and smiled softly before the otter maid walked to stand with the other Redwallers. Dewclaw followed her with his eyes 'til she stood amongst her kin and friends, "No. I'm coming along."

Veil nodded and turned back to the Redwallers who they'd come to befriend, "Then I guess that's goodbye."

Suddenly several mice came out carrying large haversacks. Byrony looked at them and said, "Good. I'd worried that Friar Bunfold would be late."

The fat friar mouse, turning grey with his age came waddling out into the hall and said, "Late? I'm never late!"

He stood next to the Abbess and said, "These provisions should last you a good while if your careful. They're not much, but they are better than what raw things you can dig up in the wild."

Veil smiled and gave a small bow to the mouse who handed him his sack, "Thank you", he then repeated his thanks to the friar, "Thank you very much Friar Bunfold. These will be very appreciated."

The large mouse waved off any further thanks, "Think nothing of it my boy. "

With that they strolled out onto the front courtyard and Sunflash opened the gates leading out to the path. As the ferrets and foxes passed the badger Lord leant in and whispered something to Veil before passing him a scroll of parchment. As the gates swung shut behind them the small band turned to their leader for direction and Erin asked, "So which way Red?"

Veil pointed to the trees and said, "Southwest. To Salamandastron."

That same day that dawned so cold on Redwall, also dawned cold on a crew of corsair rats trapped inland. These rats, numbering threescore or so, were a ragged but bloodthirsty group, murderers all. And they were lead by a beast even worse, the rat captain, Skalrag the Vicious. Until only a season ago this corsair roamed the seas, taking what he wanted and obliterating anything and anyone who stood in his way. However misfortune struck his ship as they sailed up a great river, taking slaves and fresh plunder. The former cook had accidentally set fire to the galley, and the whole ship had gone up in a blaze, all slaves and booty sinking to the bottom as the ruined carcass drifted downstream before sinking to the bottom.

Needless to say Skalrag hadn't been happy with this, and so he disciplined the cook by flaying him alive. Now the crew was simply a marauding horde, still pillaging and plundering as they went, but they all knew to stay away from their captain as much as possible, lest they be next to feel his blade.

Skalrag the Vicious had stepped out of his makeshift tent on that cold morning and called his first mate to his side. As the other rat ran to his side Skalrag said, "Lockjaw, did the trackers come back yet?"

The other rat nodded, "Yessir they did. They lost the ferret's tracks in the woods, and never found a body", Lockjaw decided to take a risk, "Cap'n? You shot the ferret yourself. Nobeast could've survived that kind of injury! Why keep looking for him?"

Skalrag snorted, "Why keep looking he says. I'll tell ya why…because he took that new slave from me! That pretty little wench would've kept my bed warm this winter. Not to mention he de-maled Longtail, and swiftly and silently dispatched three others, without so much as leaving a usable track"the rat walked back into his tent and picked up the only clue as to their intruder's identity…The Iron Claw!

"This was the only thing he left behind", the rat pointed at an inscription at the base of the claw part, "See that?"

The first mate swallowed and studied the swirling lines, "Yessir? What does it mean?"

Skalrag answered by snarling and smacking the rat across the top of the head, "Idiot! I was about to answer that meself! It's the language of the hares. It reads 'Redclaw."

Lockjaw stared at the intricate lines and said, "How c'n y'tell Cap'n? Just looks like squiggly lines t'me."

Again the smaller rat was smacked in the head, "Don't speak of things y'do not know! Trust me it says Redclaw, plain as day."

This time the first mate stepped away from his captain before responding, "If'n y'say so Cap'n…but so what? How're we gonna find 'im? If'n he didn't die then he's long gone by now."

Skalrag was silent, which was worse than if he'd started shouting, because if he was quiet, he was dangerous. Finally he spoke, "Lockjaw. Get the crew on their feet. We're movin' south!"

The first officer nodded and scurried out of the tent, pulling a small brass whistle from a pocket and blowing on it. The shrill note woke every rat there and they scrambled to obey the orders the fisrt mate was shouting. Inside the tent Skalrag clutched the Iron Claw tightly and muttered, "Soon I shall have you, Redclaw."

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Redclaw **

**Chapter Five**

Veil pushed his comrades hard, they ran almost three full days straight south to avoid the snow they knew was coming. As the dawn came on the fourth the pace slowed each of them watching their breath puff in the cold air as their leader called a rest. Looking back at his small group Veil took note of the fact none of them were truly breathing heavily, nor did they appear tired. Veil, on the other hand was indeed panting heavily, his two weeks of bed rest having apparently robbed him of some of his stamina. Smirking the six clawed ferret flopped down onto the ground and said, "Might as well set up camp here."

Erin plopped down next to him and smiled, "What's the matter? Only two weeks off your paws and you're already useless?"

As the fox laughed Veil scoffed, "Useless? Better be careful 'cause I can still whip your hide!"

A small wave of laughter broke out as the ferrets and foxes set up their few tents before moving on to firewood and food as their leader and his closest friend sat together. Veil lay back against a large rock and groaned, rolling his shoulder, "Seasons that's sore."

Erin arched his brow and said, "Are you sure you're alright? That bolt did a number on your back…"

Veil just shrugged, "I feel fine, just a little sore in the shoulder and after that run."

Erin leaned a little closer and whispered, "Should we have stayed longer?"

Now Veil narrowed his eyes and growled, "I agreed to two weeks, so we stayed two weeks. I couldn't stay any longer, somebody would have done something to get me to leave."

Erin was confused, "But, your mother…"

Veil's eyes brightened, "My mother", he let a rare full smile slide onto his face, "I am so relieved that she survived. I mean Lefty had said that Swartt and I were the only ones on that peak, but I still worried. The fact that she's alive really warms my heart", then his shoulders slumped slightly, "But even with her being the current Abbess, somebody would have still complained, maybe even resorted to violence. And given my past I don't think I could brought myself to stop them, unless of course they hurt one of you."

Erin shook his head, "I suppose. I had noticed some of the Redwallers giving you nasty looks when the Abbess wasn't around, but I doubt they'd resort to violence", at the look he received from Veil he said, "What?"

"I noticed those looks too, and let me tell you they would have, with the slightest provocation. So long as there is a threat to their abbey, or their young, they will fight tooth and claw. And for what I'd done ten seasons ago I shall always be a threat to them."

Erin sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to accept your decision", turning to their dropped pack Erin pulled out a pair of scones and handed one to Veil, "So…_munch munch…_why Salamandastron? That's not our usual route."

Veil nodded towards his pack and said, "A request from Redwall's resident Badger Lord."

Erin quirked his head, "Sunflash? What does he want of us?"

Veil pulled his pack over and pulled out the scroll, "Just a personal letter for Colonel Sandgall. He didn't request a certain arrival date, but I'd assume he wants it there as soon as possible, so we're just doing our route backwards", setting the scroll aside he pulled out a large piece of parchment and unfolding it, revealing a map of the area, "We've made good time so we should be about here", he tapped a rough drawing of trees marked, WEST MOSSFLOWER.

Erin nodded, "Another two weeks and we should make Salamandastron. Maybe only one if we keep this pace."

Veil nodded and took a bite from his scone, "Good."

Dewclaw and the others came back, several with armfuls of chopped branches and logs while others had wild mushrooms and various sprouts and herbs. Setting their only cooking pot aside Veil began to work on the logs with flint and steel and tinder. As a small plume of smoke rose from the dry grass he said, "Alright. Now whose turn is it to go get the water?"

Blackeye sighed and raised his paw, "It's mine."

Veil chuckled and tipped the large pot on it's side and rolled it towards the dark furred ferret, "Have fun."

Blackeye grumbled and dropped his crossbow, quiver, and gladius, not intending to carry the extra weight while he carried the large pot to the nearby creek. The black ferret hefted the heavy piece of metal and started walking. When he got to the creek he dropped the pot and shook out his paws, letting the blood flow return. Then he started pulling rocks out of the creek-bed, trying to make a space deep enough to dunk the pot. He'd just finished when he heard the shouting. Immediately he abandoned the pot and took off in that direction, running as quickly as he could.

Veil and the others were just starting to grow impatient when Blackeye came bursting back into camp, "We've gotta problem!"

Instantly Veil's face changed, his eyes steeling and hardening. He was Redclaw once again, "What problem?"

Blackeye snatched up his kit as his comrades did the same, "Group O' foxes. Got some voles 'r shrews 'r sommat trapped in their den. Saw one troi an' run for it, wasn't pre'y when they caught 'er."

Veil nodded, "Right. Let's go!"

Remembering that he'd lost his own weapon he settled for one of Erin's daggers, which the fox handed him as they neared the creek. Quickly splashing thru they followed Blackeye deeper into the forest. As they neared the place Blackeye waved them down, pointing at a line of thick bushes, "Theyah roit ovah theyah. How d'you wanna do this?"

Veil took a moment to think. Then a steely look overcame his eyes. Laying out his plan he said, "Spread out. Surround them. Erin… Come with me."

Peter Bankvole lived a simple but happy life, with his loving wife Marian, and eight children, ranging from his eldest son Derrik of sixteen seasons, down to the twins Sunny and Warren, barely over a season, not even walking yet. They all lived in their den, dug into the side of a hill near a small creek. Their small farm outside had just finished harvest. Or would have if that band of foxes hadn't shown up. The first sign of trouble was a large arrow slamming into the dirt right beside him as he stooped over a tomato vine. He had whirled around in time for another arrow to graze his arm, slicing deeply.

Turning and shouting for everyone to get inside he grasped the hand of his second son Eric, three seasons old, and scrambled thru their small vegetable patch as more arrows and now a few spears thudded to ground around him. As he neared the door he turned and saw them. Nearly thirty or so, all foxes. Some looked to be only in their teens, but most held their axes and spears as seasoned warriors did. Then Peter saw his poor wife still standing out near the edge of the patch, paralyzed with fear.

"Run! Marian! RUN!"

He smiled when he saw her respond, picking up the hem of her simple brown frock and running as quickly as she could for the trees. As Derrick ran past him into the den Peter's smile turned to horror as he watched a few of the foxes veer off and chase after his wife. They easily outpaced her and when they caught her, just shy of the trees she'd grown up playing in, there came these awful, blood chilling screams, the likes of which none of the voles had ever heard. For nearly a minute these screams continued, slowly turning into loud and racking sobs. Then the foxes drug her broken and violated body over to the leader-and he was the leader, of that Peter had no doubt.

The large male glared down at the barely breathing female, before raising up a heavy boot and bringing it crashing down on the back of her head. As he killed her he simply stared and the horror-struck Peter. Stared…and smiled.

An easy kill.

Then the leader threw a paw forwards and the others rushed towards the den.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**Redclaw**

**Chapter Six**

The fox leader silently watched his followers hack at the vole's den door with spear and axe, a demented smile darkening his face. Even over the grunts and curses of his troops he could hear the panicked sobbing of the young inside, and his mouth watered.

Not bothering to wipe away the drool he muttered, "We shall dine well tonight."

Hearing a single pawstep behind him his paw descended to the hilt of the battleaxe leaning against his leg and he spun around, swinging the axe in a wide arc. However a strong paw caught the axe right behind the razor sharp head and stopped the swing, "Hello", the stranger said as he stroked a claw over the edge of the blade, "Nice axe."

The warlord gave a tug and the weapon came away from the stranger. Glaring the warlord looked the stranger over, taking in every detail of him, from his clean but simple clothes of greens and browns, to his dirty boots, to the dagger hilt jutting from his belt, on which his left paw was currently resting. Placing his other hand on his hip the stranger said, "Just who do you think you are?"

The bigger fox swelled with anger, "Who am I? I am Morack of the northern mountains. Morack the soul eater! I dine on the flesh of my enemies! Every beast knows and fears my name. They hear the sounds of my army's march and run in terror. Who am I? I am a god among mortals, so who are you?"

The stranger brought his free hand up and covered his mouth briefly to cough, then said, "I am simply here with some friendly advice. You have attacked creatures under the protection of Redclaw the Warrior", seeing the look in Morack's eyes change the stranger smirked, "I see you know that name. Then you know what happens to those that cross him. They tend to disappear. I should know, I am Erin Redclaw, second in his command."

Erin noticed Morack's grip tightening on the axe's hilt and took a leisurely half-step to the side as he continued, "Now if you had stayed in your own territory, or even just passed thru without causing any trouble, you may have not even known we were here. But now you have our attention, a sight you do not want to be in", looking past the warlord he shouted to the other foxes, who had stopped in their task once they saw the stranger standing beside their leader, "You all now have only two options! Drop your weapons and disband, swearing to never do harm unto another creature so long as you shall live… or be struck down. We do not wish any further violence, but we will not hesitate should you resist."

Morack's face twisted with a rage born of arrogance, "Or I can kill you now and we'll be long gone before your Redclaw even knows you're dead."

Erin didn't flinch as out of the corner of his eye the battle axe was swung up into the air with a roar of anger. He also saw the dark mass drop from the branches above them to land behind the warlord. The evil fox's war-cry was silenced by the touch of steel to his throat and the growling voice coming from over his shoulder.

"Wrong choice."

The axe fell from numb paws as the warlord stammered, "P-please… mercy."

The low voice filled with a snarl, "Mercy? How many have asked you that same favor? How many lives have you claimed like that poor female there, bleeding and broken on the ground, unable to fend for themselves", the blade dug in a little, drawing the faintest hint of blood, "I should cut your throat, the world would be better for it."

The warlord felt an oddly formed paw strike him in the middle of his back and shove him away, "Get on your knees. Paws on the back of your head."

Morack watched as a large ferret stepped into his view, peeling off a pair of gloves, revealing two blood red paws, and six claws on the left.

"I am Redclaw, protector of these lands. I am not one to be trifled with. This vile scum has just refused my offer of a peaceful solution. And he will pay the price, but not here. I will spare him the indignity of begging for his life in front of you all. Erin!"

The standing fox stepped forward, "Sir!"

Redclaw glared at the kneeling warlord and said, "Take this trash away and await my orders."

As his friend started to drag the warlord away the beaten fox began to weep and sob, so Red shouted, "And find something to gag him with!"

Then the ferret turned back to the small band of foxes, who still stood by the den door, dumbfounded.

"What about you lot? Surrender? Or Die?"

It never surprised him how quickly a mob cooperated once the leader had been dealt with. As soon as the last blade had been thrown away Red nodded, "Good. Now step aside. Let these poor creatures you've wronged outside."

The leaderless group silently moved aside standing near the edge of the trampled vegetable garden. When the door didn't open Redclaw walked up to it and knocked. From inside he heard a small voice shout, "Go 'way!"

Red cleared his throat and asked, "Is there an adult in there?"

There was a shuffling from inside, followed by the door swinging wide open. To say Redclaw was surprised would be an understatement. Standing in the doorway was a vole, into his teenage seasons, holding an axe of his own. Not a weapon of war, but a simple wood axe. Still the way he held it rested on his shoulder spoke volumes of his familiarity with it.

"What d'you want ferret?"

From behind the young male Red saw an older male stand up an infant held to his chest, "Tomba shush", he turned his attention to the tall ferret standing in his door, "I guess you're Redclaw?"

Red bowed his head, "I am", he glanced over his shoulder at the small body, still laying in the garden, "I am so sorry for your loss Sir."

Blinking back tears the vole nodded, "My name's Peter, and thank you", he looked at the small crowd of foxes and coughed, "What will you do with them?"

Red looked at them as well, "Well they surrendered. So I'll let them go, bit by bit of course. We'll march them out in front of us as we continue on our way and split them off a few at a time. If luck is with us you'll never see any of them again."

Peter shook his head and sniffed, "It's a shame, some of them are so young…"

That was when Tomba shouted, "Let them go? They should all be killed for what they've done!"

Redclaw was about to speak when Peter beat him to it, "And what would that accomplish? All it would do is leave more bodies behind…more dead to bury. Your mother wouldn't want that."

Red nodded, "Your father's right. All killing them would do is prove that we're the same as they are…which is something my comrades and I are trying to change", he paused for a moment then sighed, "If you'll excuse me. I need to see to our good friend Morack. THAT one needs to be dealt with."

With that the ferret turned and started walking in the direction that Erin had dragged the condemned. As he passed the group of foxes he placed two claws to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Dewclaw stepped out of the underbrush, placing the arrow notched to his bow back in it's quiver, while Blackeye kept his crossbow trained on the foxes. Across from the out came Turly an Burly, wielding their broadsword and spiked mace respectively. Natini also came from there, her halberd gleaming in the setting sunlight. The group of unarmed foxes cowered together and back towards the trees, until they heard a pair of coughs from behind them, Willow and Runner, each armed with massive claymores.

Willow just pointed at the ground and said, "Now you just sit right there and keep quiet and you'll be fine."

He couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face as they all obeyed without question or complaint.

Erin growled as Morack squirmed against the rope binding his paws and moaned against the gag in his mouth, "Oh would you shut up!"

But the bound warlord continued to squirm and cry, further frustrating his guard.

"I swear. If you don't stop that blathering right now I'll go find a good rock and put a knot on your skull."

Morack's eyes widened at the threat and his noises quieted down to a dull whimper.

"There we go, was that so hard."

It was then that Redclaw came out of the brush, idly stroking his chin. When he came close he said, "So what do we do with you?"

Morack's pleading eyes darted between his two captors as Erin said, "Well we can't just let him go. All he'd do is start over with a new army."

Redclaw nodded, "True. On the other paw though we can't just kill him either. He's unarmed and clearly a coward at heart. Putting an end to him would only make us as bad as him."

The red pawed ferret knelt before the bound fox and removed his gag, immediately smacking a paw over his mouth to keep him silent, "We're going to be marching your kin and clan with us on our journey, we leave in the morning. You however, will not be coming with us", he stood and crossed his arms, "Erin."

"Yes?"

"Fetch Runner."

The green clad fox nodded, "Aye Sir."

As his second walked back towards the den Red snapped his head towards the bushes, hearing them shift and rattle, but a strong breeze blew through and he shrugged it off, missing the shadow that slunk away into the brush.

**End Chapter Six**


End file.
